


all nighters

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, but its cute, ganda and ghazul being in love at each other, idk what im doing tbh, its cheesy, lil fluff, uni students AU
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Ganda and Ghazul as uni students. That's it.





	all nighters

Sore beranjak larut menjadi malam; satu per satu ruang kelas dan laboratorium di gedung itu mulai kosong, lampunya dipadamkan, pintu-pintunya di kunci. Lorong-lorong pun beranjak sepi, sudah tidak ada lagi dentingan elevator pun gerutuan mahasiswa yang berjejalan di tangga. Suara pendingin udara yang lupa ditidurkan menderu melawan diam. Kalau sudah begini, gedung ini seperti mati; angker.

Namun, malam itu Ganda Hamdan datang dengan langkahnya yang ringan, senyumnya ceria, kontras dengan sekelilingnya, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi oleh muka gedung yang suram. Tangannya menjinjing kantong plastik bening berisi dua porsi nasi dibungkus kertas minyak. Pundaknya menggendong tas gitar berwarna hitam. Sesekali dia bersenandung pelan, menyanyikan rangkaian nada yang sudah tersangkut di kepalanya sejak pagi tadi, mengingat-ingat darimana melodi itu berasal.

"Selamat malam, Pak," Ganda menyapa satpam gedung yang duduk dibalik meja resepsionis, nada suaranya ramah, bak sudah akrab, "sendirian aja malam ini?"

"Sudah biasa, mas," satpam itu tertawa kecil, "lagian ya ada Mas Ghani yang biasa nemani saya sampai pagi."

"Dia masih diatas kan, pak?"

"Ya di mana lagi, mas. Lampunya lantai 3 belum saya matikan. Naik langsung aja, mas."

Ganda mengangguk, "makasih, ya, pak."

…

_ "Ah, keparat!"  _

Sebuah pena dilayangkan ke ujung ruangan dalam amarah, mendarat diambang pintu, tepat di ujung sepatu Ganda. Tanpa berkata apapun, Ganda menunduk, memungut pena dari lantai. Ia melempar senyum, mencoba menenangkan sang pelempar pena yang sedang dikonsumsi emosi. Ganda mengerti sudah, beginilah kalau Ghazul sudah termakan ambisi; berjam-jam mendekam di lab, lupa makan, lupa minum, lupa diri bahkan. Gangguan sedikitpun akan membakar sumbunya, kalau sudah begitu, berbagai macam sumpah serapah akan meluncur dari bibirnya. 

“Eh,” Ghazul tersadar akan kehadiran Ganda, kepalanya muncul dari balik susunan  _ chem set  _ yang tertata rapi, “maaf,” Ghazul meringis tipis.

Ganda mengangguk, “ada masalah apa lagi? Dari tadi siang belum selesai?”

“Sudah 8 kali, Ganda,  _ 8 kali,  _ saya mengikuti prosedur yang sama seperti di buku, takaran yang sama, masih saja belum berhasil.”

Ganda meletakkan dua bungkus nasi di sisi meja Ghazul, tidak tahu harus membalas apa, karena jujur saja, Ganda sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang sedang dikerjakan Ghazul. Ya memang begitu adanya, sudah rutinitasnya; setiap Jumat malam, Ganda akan mengunjungi Ghazul yang memanfaatkan lab yang sepi untuk lembur seorang diri (hanya Ghazul yang memilih untuk menghabiskan malam akhir pekan dengan  _ chem set  _ hingga pagi buta), lalu Ganda akan mendengarkan Ghazul mengomel tentang eksperimennya yang tak kunjung berhasil, lalu Ganda akan menunggu, menunggu hingga Ghazul menemukan jawabannya dalam sudut kepalanya sendiri. Ganda yang memang tak paham apa-apa soal kimia pun hanya mengangguk-angguk bak mengerti, sesekali ia meminta Ghazul untuk menjelaskan beberapa detil, karena ia tahu, Ghazul suka ketika idenya didengar. 

Ganda beberapa kali mencoba untuk membaca buku dasar-dasar kimia, agar setidaknya ia mengerti sedikit tentang apa yang Ghazul bicarakan dan bisa menanggapi. Namun, pada akhirnya pun Ganda memutuskan dia tidak menyukai Ghazul sejauh itu hingga rela menghanguskan otaknya. 

“Makan dulu sini,” saran Ganda, “kamu itu sudah kelelahan, otakmu sudah enggan bekerja.”

“Saya mau coba satu kali lagi.”

_ “Ghani.” _

Kalau sudah begini Ghazul tidak bisa menolak, Ganda mempunyai satu tatapan dan nada bicara spesifik yang bisa membuat Ghazul menanggalkan semua keinginannya dan menurut pada Ganda. Ghazul pun menutup buku catatannya, “iya deh, makan dulu.”

Ganda tersenyum.

…

Ghazul menelan nasi di mulutnya, matanya lekat pada Ganda yang tengah memilah-milah sayur dari makanannya;  _ tipikal,  _ pikir Ghazul yang sudah lelah menasehati Ganda untuk memakan sayur yang ada di makanannya. Mata Ghazul pun tertuju pada gitar Ganda yang disandarkan pada kaki meja, gitar itu sudah tua, permukaannya dihiasi berbagai  _ sticker  _ yang warnanya mulai memudar.

“Tadi habis latihan?” tanya Ghazul.

Ganda mengangguk, “kami ada  _ gig  _ Sabtu depan, di kafe di pusat kota, datang ya.”

Tidak perlu ditanya, sudah dipastikan Ghazul ada di sana, di barisan paling depan, bak remaja kasmaran.

“Hari ini tadi,  _ full  _ kuliahmu?” Ghazul bertanya kembali, tidak enak rasanya kalau Ganda harus terus-terusan menjadi yang mendengarnya mengoceh.

“Hanya-” ucapan Ganda terhenti oleh mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi nasi, ia diam sejenak, menelan makanannya, dan meneruskan, “hanya dua kelas; kami mulai praktik diplomasi minggu depan.”

“Oh, ya?” Ghazul tiba-tiba tertarik, “bagaimana itu nanti?”

Air muka Ganda mendadak ceria, lebih ceria dari biasanya, ia menegakkan duduknya, sebelum mulai mengoceh tentang seluk-beluk politik diplomasi yang tengah ia pelajari; sumringah sekali.

Ini. Ini yang membuat Ghazul semakin  _ kesengsem,  _ semakin kasmaran, dan semakin tergila-gila sama Ganda. Ghazul memang tidak paham apa-apa soal politik, terlepas dari apa yang sedang hangat diliput dalam kacamata berita, seringnya, ia justru merasa politik itu kurang menarik untuknya. Namun, mendengarkan Ganda berceloteh dengan penuh semangat tentang politik membuat Ghazul merasa seperti pria paling beruntung di dunia ini, walau tak sepenuhnya mengerti, cara Ganda menjelaskan membuat Ghazul terpana. Untuk sejenak rasanya seisi dunia ini hilang; hanya ada dia dan Ganda.

…

Jarum jam pendek sudah menggoda angka 1, beberapa detik lagi sebelum singgah di atasnya. Ganda mulai mengantuk. Ia jenuh. Ghazul sedang hanyut dalam ombak jawabannya, ruangan pun jatuh hening, ia tak lagi berceloteh. 

“Ghani,” Ganda bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat, lalu berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Ghazul. Tangannya menyelinap dari sisi-sisi pinggang Ghazul, mendekap tubuh laki-laki itu. Ia menempatkan dagunya di pundak Ghazul, mengecup lehernya untuk sepersekian detik, “masih lama?”

Ghazul sedikit bersandar pada sentuhan Ganda, merilekskan punggungnya yang tegang akibat berdiri berjam-jam, tetapi, matanya tetap fokus, masih mengabaikan Ganda.

_ “Ghani.” _

Sekali lagi, Ganda mengecup leher Ghazul, kali ini memperpanjang durasinya, bahkan mempererat dekapannya; tidak menyisakan jarak diantara mereka.

Ghazul mulai susah berkonsentrasi. Ganda masih di sana, menanam cium di bawah dagunya. 

“Sebentar lagi,” Ghazul mencoba tenang, tangannya mengepal, menghentikan getar, “ _ sebentar lagi, ya. _ ”

…

_ “Ganda,”  _ bisikan itu membangunkan Ganda dari lelap, diikuti oleh kecupan di puncak dahinya, pelan-pelan ia membuka matanya.

Rupanya Ganda duduk tertidur menunggu Ghazul.

“Sudah selesai,” Ghazul sudah berkemas, meja kerjanya sudah rapi, “ayo, kamu saya antar pulang.”

Ganda masih mengumpulkan kesadaran, menatap Ghazul yang sama sekali tidak terlihat lelah. “S-saya bawa motor, kok.  _ Nggak  _ perlu.”

“Kamu  _ melek  _ aja  _ nggak  _ kuat itu lho. Saya yang bawa motor kamu, kamu saya bonceng.”

…

Motor Ganda melaju dalam kendali Ghazul melawan angin alam. Sekali lagi, Ganda mendekap Ghazul, tanpa ada sisa inci di antara keduanya. Rasanya hangat; familiar. Ganda menolehkan kepalanya, hendak mendekatkan wajahnya di tengkuk Ghazul seperti tadi, sebelum ditegur;

“ _ Nggak usah  _ aneh-aneh, kalau nabrak bahaya. Nanti saja.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
